


Baby Bump

by bipolarweeb



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Complete, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kyoru baby, Light Angst, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-09 00:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19878304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bipolarweeb/pseuds/bipolarweeb
Summary: Kyo is constantly reminded of how incredible his wife is.





	Baby Bump

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like! You can follow my Fruits Basket blog on tumblr at sassyratyuki!

Kyo wakes up feeling movement slightly shaking the mattress. He blinks blearily into the darkness, hearing a soft sigh come from the person next to him.

He opens his eyes fully to see the bedroom still dark, but lit up just enough by the glow of the moon to see the features of the room. The main feature being his restless wife. He looks and sees the clock beside the bed reads 4am.

Beside him, Tohru is attempting to prop herself into a halfway sitting position, fluffing her pillow up behind her back for support. She’s had trouble sleeping most days for the past few weeks and he often wakes up to find her sitting like this in the bed, dozing. 

When she finally gets comfortable, she begins to whisper quietly as she runs a hand over her very pregnant belly. He sees she is smiling, though her voice is a little exasperated.

“Please go to sleep, little one,” Kyo hears her say gently, and he feels himself smile as his wife talks to their baby. It makes his heart feel like it might burst in the best way. 

“Seems like someone is going to take after Daddy,” Tohru says fondly, though tiredly.

Kyo sits up and scoots over on the bed so his side is pressed against hers. Tohru looks over at him, a little sheepish. 

“I’m sorry, did I wake you?” she asks. 

Kyo shakes his head—he doesn’t really mind—before resting his cheek against her hair. “How long have you been awake?” 

Tohru leans her head against Kyo’s shoulder. “A while. He just won’t stay still.” 

“Or she.” Kyo kisses the top of her head and places a hand beside hers on her belly. “You need to let Mommy sleep for once, little one.”

Tohru lets out a tired chuckle before continuing to rub her belly. 

Kyo closes his eyes for a few moments as he listens to her continue talking to the baby in a soothing voice. She slowly and rhythmically runs her hand up and down her belly in an attempt to calm the tiny human inside. 

“So... takes after Daddy, huh?” Kyo asks after a couple minutes of silence, feeling his pride swell at the thought that their baby could possibly take after him in some way.

Tohru lets out a soft laugh as she looks at him. She takes his hand in hers and relocates it on her stomach, placing it a little above her belly button. For a moment he can’t feel anything. 

Tohru smiles. “It seems like our kid is going to be gifted in martial arts too, if the kicking he’s giving my ribs is any indication of his skill.”

Kyo chuckles, running his fingertips over her belly. “Of course he—or she—will be gifted.”

Kyo runs his fingers down to touch the bottom of Tohru’s nightshirt and begins drumming his fingers along the fabric as a questioning “mm?” leaves his throat. 

When she nods, he lifts her shirt over her belly to press his hand against her skin, searching. 

When he finally feels the baby move against his palm, the same incredulous feeling that he’s going to be a father in a couple of weeks—a mix of anxiety, excitement, love, and countless other emotions—nearly overwhelms him.

He thinks about how grateful he is they’ve made it so far. Even though the curse was broken—and while Tohru had never expressed any worry over it—it had been a relief to Kyo when she made it through her seventh month of pregnancy and into her eighth without any problems. 

After that, Kyo was able to know for sure his child wouldn’t have to grow up facing any of the hardships _he_ was forced to face as a kid just because he was possessed by a zodiac spirit. It was infinite weight off Kyo’s shoulders to know his kid would have as normal a childhood as he could provide, and Kyo was determined to make it mind-numbingly normal. 

And above all, Kyo was just thankful he’d be able to hold their baby in his arms. 

Kyo tries not to consider his own childhood too much when thinking about their baby. He tries not to think about his parents’ ways of parenting or how they treated him growing up; he knows he would never treat his child the way his parents treated him, so it shouldn’t matter. 

Still, the thoughts that he could make the same mistakes his parents made cross his mind uninvited. When he discussed it with Tohru, she just took his hand and told him he was not his mother or father and shouldn’t compare himself to either of them. And that the circumstances are much different now. 

Of course she’s right. 

After a few minutes of feeling their baby kick against his palm, Kyo feels the movement under his hand cease. When he looks back from Tohru’s belly to her face, he sees her eyes are watching him, though a little unfocused. No doubt from exhaustion. 

Kyo moves his hand from her stomach to lightly brush her bangs off her forehead. 

Empathy and the slightest bit of guilt fill him. He knows she stays exhausted these days, and outside of taking over the house work and trying to comfort her, there isn’t much he can do to help. 

It hits him again for the thousandth time how amazing his wife really is for carrying their baby, amongst the million other things that constantly remind him of how lucky he is to have her. 

Tohru’s voice interrupts his thoughts after a few minutes. “I think he’s asleep,” she murmurs. 

Kyo brings a hand to her cheek and places a light kiss to her forehead. “We should probably do the same.” 

Tohru nods and they both shuffle around on the bed as they try to find a position comfortable for both of them. Tohru ends up on her side, cuddled up to Kyo with her head pillowed on his chest. 

He takes her hand and squeezes. “I love you,” he tells her, and moves his palm back to the swell of her belly. “You too,” he says to their already-rowdy child. 

Tohru laughs gently before letting out a big yawn and closing her eyes. “We love you, too.”


End file.
